Erróneo Acierto
by Persei
Summary: AU. KaworuxShinji. Cuando juzgas algo por sus defectos, hay veces en que puede que un día cometieses el error más acertado que te llevaría a conocer lo que tenías pero que nunca viste. R
1. Sonrisas

**Disclaimer.- Ninguno de los personajes de Evangelion me pertenecen, cosa que todos tenemos más que claro.**

**Warning.- Fic de relación SHONEN AI (chico-chico) si el tema te molesta, siéntete libre de abstenerte de leer ya que en capítulos posteriores presentará un contenido YAOI.**

"_Pensamientos van entre comillas y en cursivas"_

* * *

_Nunca había visto las cosas por sus defectos, pero hasta ahora, me doy cuenta de que las cosas más hermosas, deben su belleza y autenticidad a las impurezas y errores de su esencia, que, sin que se den cuenta, las hacen más que deslumbrantes y perfectas..._

* * *

**Erróneo Acierto**

**I**

**Sonrisas**

* * *

En las calles y avenidas de Tokio, la vida urbana corría sin ninguna novedad relevante. Gente de un lado a otro, leyendo los periódicos y otras tantas comenzando a sentir el estrés del día gracias al tráfico de la calle principal.

- Nagisa-kun, las calles están completamente congestionadas, creo que sería más rápido para usted si sale y se va en el metro. –advirtió la amable voz de un hombre seguramente de más de 50 años, dirigiéndose a la persona en la parte trasera del lujoso auto negro- Tenga en cuenta que hoy es la junta tan importante para la expansión de la empresa en Hong Kong.

- Sí… -respondió una voz serena con cierto atisbo de cansancio impregnado en el tono- Sí será mejor que tome el metro, te necesitaré para las 2 de la tarde, hay una comida en un restaurante algo lejos de la empresa, nos vemos más tarde.

Dicho esto, salió del lujoso mercedes negro, poniéndose sus gafas negras para cubrir sus hermosas gemas rojas del sol.

Su cabello platinado meciéndose al compás de la brisa fresca de la mañana mientras su mano derecha sostenía el bonito portafolio metálico, de diseño europeo.

Su traje negro acentuando su figura y porte de atractivo y distinguido muchacho de 18 años. La camisa azul de seda, abierta de los dos primeros botones, le daba el toque de jovialidad que ningún otro empresario pareciera tener en su vestimenta.

"_Uhm… voy tarde… seguramente mi abuela me reprenderá cuando se entere… y todavía debo ir al colegio más tarde… Ahh que aburrido será este día…"_

Esos pensamientos, eran los propios de aquel jovencito de nombre Nagisa Kaworu.

A cada paso que diera, podía llamar la atención de más de uno de los transeúntes y es que no era para menos, Kaworu desprendía ese aire de misterio que podía llevar a imaginar una salida a lo normalidad que tenía generalmente la vida.

Sus pasos ligeros y lentos, hacían que su aroma _Chipre Floral _se esparciera por donde pasaba, deleitando a las personas con la sofisticada fragancia perteneciente a la mezcla de los musgos de robles.

Sin embargo, las gafas oscuras velaban los sentimientos contradictorios a su apariencia.

En ellos, se podían ver numerosos sentimientos que harían perderse a más de uno.

Amor, soledad, tristeza, alegría, compasión, frialdad, tranquilidad, molestia, enfado… y sobre todo, el más visible, era la esperanza.

Pudiera ser que en su caso, el estereotipo de empresario solitario se ajustara a su perfil. Pero también, podría ser que fuera diferente, que quizá si estaba solo, no era solamente porque lo sintiera… pudiera ser que de verdad no tuviera a nadie en quien confiar del todo…

Pero como se había mencionado antes, sus ojos no se mostraban tan resentidos ni tan alegres o ansiosos de un milagro, la esperanza en ellos era pura… no de aquella que espera que un día todo se resuelva, más bien, era la esperanza grácil y real que buscaba la oportunidad para obtener por sí mismo lo deseado.

Había perdido a sus padres en un trágico accidente aéreo y se había quedado a cargo de su abuela teniendo escasos 10 años.

Por supuesto que había más familia, pero ninguno había hecho reparo alguno de su existencia. Todos le dieron la espalda cuando más lo había necesitado, a excepción del hermano de su padre que en aquel entonces tenía 20 años.

Aquel tío, le había propuesto que se fuera a vivir con él, y por supuesto que había estado encantado con la idea pero entonces, su abuela había recaído completamente con aquella enfermedad que la debilitaría más y más conforme transcurriera el tiempo, razón por la cual, había denegado de la oferta y se había quedado con su abuela y, conforme creció y tuvo los 15 años, se hizo cargo de la compañía que su familia había fundado.

Su tío debía ser quien se hiciera cargo, pero resultó que lo que cambió el rumbo del destino de su tío, fue que él mismo a los 15 años de vida, podía manejar a la perfección cualquier tipo de balance, estrategia o negociación de compra y venta e inclusive transacciones y expansión de la empresa misma. Es decir, le había ganado por completo a la experiencia de 25 años que su tío poseía.

Entonces, su abuela había decidido que el cabecilla de la Compañía Nagisa, sería él y no su tío Ryouji Kaki, que si bien, había decidido ocupar el apellido de su madre para no ser reconocido como Nagisa, cada vez que iba de visita a Japón, siempre pasaba para charlar con él.

Aunque eso no era en absoluto suficiente… fuera como fuera, era un chico de 18 años y sabía que podía contar con él pero… no con las cosas que a menudo se preguntaba.

La gran parte de las veces creía que quizá no era el único en ese estado y trataba de apartar el sentimiento de vacío pensando que otros estarían peor, que quizá no tendrían ni un hogar a donde llegar para dormir.

Así, desde la muerte de sus padres habían transcurrido 8 largos años, en los cuales, a menudo era reprendido por su abuela y tutores privados, no tenía ningún amigo y las mascotas no le habían sido permitidas.

Su vida había sido, estudiar para ser el mejor y lo había hecho pero no por ambición, simplemente porque no encontraba mejor cosa qué hacer y le ponía empeño a los estudios para sentirse distraído con algo y no pensar en qué sería de su vida si sus padres hubieran seguido vivos.

Entonces, cumplió 15 años y no había cosa que no pudiera aprender fácilmente.

Sabía inglés, francés, italiano, ruso, portugués, alemán y rumano, y podría haber aprendido más de no ser porque perdió el interés en los idiomas. Después, se interesó en la historia, e incluso elaboró algunos ensayos muy buenos acerca de Alejandro Magno, su personaje de la historia favorito. Aburrido, puso su atención en al pintura, luego en la música y así siguió hasta los 18 años.

Se había vuelto más cortante e inexpresivo al hablar y quizá sabría tanto como los mejores en cuanto a conocimiento internacional, pero lo cierto era que nunca le habían dado "Educación sentimental" y ese tipo de cosas, era lo que, a veces, más recaía en él.

Podía controlarse cuando se sentía enojado y podía fingir que estaba normal cuando sentía eso que de repente le desanimaba y le hacía tan sólo querer dormir, pero nunca se había interesado por darles un nombre a cada una de las cosas que sintiera, no le veía caso ni importancia…

Tan sereno como siempre, entró en el edificio tan grande desde donde manejaba cada una de las acciones de la compañía a lo largo del mundo, siendo saludado por todos aquello que laboraban ahí.

Y entonces, un día más llegaba…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar alejado del centro de Tokio, los camiones de mudanza se encontraban estacionados frente a una bonita casa de tamaño considerable.

- Shinji, cariño¿puedes indicarle a los señores por donde deben colocar los sofás? –le decía una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño corto a un jovencito de no más de 16 años-

- Claro mamá –respondió el jovencito con una amable sonrisa- ¡Rei!

Exclamó cuando una pequeña personita de cabello azul salía corriendo con una muñeca abrazada a su pecho.

En un movimiento rápido, logró atrapar a la pequeña antes de que chocara contra uno de los señores que llevaba cargando un gran espejo.

- Ah… Rei no vuelvas a hacer eso, es peligroso… -le dijo a la pequeña más que preocupado- Mejor sal a jugar al patio.

- Yo quiero ir al parque –respondió tranquilamente la pequeña-

- En cuanto terminemos de acomodar los muebles, prometo que te llevaré pero sólo si te portas bien –dijo revolviéndole el cabello mientras Rei le sonreía-

- De acuerdo –accedió la pequeña saliendo de un brinco a otro de la casa-

Aquellos, eran Rei y Shinji Ikari, hijos de un reconocido empresario chino llamado Gendou Ikari y de la pintora/escritora Yui Ikari.

Ambos eran distintos a su manera, Rei poseía el cabello azul y los ojos rojo óxido, Shinji por su parte, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos azules como los de su madre.

Sin embargo, ambos niños eran alegres y simpáticos, aunque Shinji era un poco más tímido y Rei algo callada cuando algo no le agradaba.

Sin bien Shinji no tenía la mejor relación de padre-hijo con Gendou, el cariño de su madre era lo que opacaba gran parte de la tristeza que le provocaba tal cosa.

Recientemente, por los negocios de su padre se habían mudado a Japón y ello significaba un nuevo comienzo en la vida de todos.

Ciertamente estaba nervioso por la entrada a un lugar completamente nuevo y quizá muy diferente en costumbres; de hecho, algunas veces pensaba si encontraría a una persona con la que pudiera tener esa amistad que nunca antes había conocido y no precisamente porque fuera desagradable, más bien era por su dificultad para ser social del todo. Su timidez le quitaba muchos deseos pero también estaba el factor de que ninguno de sus compañeros le había entendido hasta entonces.

Pero quién sabe, nadie podía decirle que en Japón podría ser diferente… o quizá si…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kaworu se sentó en una de las bancas del parque bajo la sombra de un frondoso y gran árbol.

Definitivamente había sido una mañana muy difícil y se pudo relajar un poco al haberse saltado las clases del día.

El atardecer le había asaltado muy rápido mientras firmaba papeles y revisaba las finanzas del día.

Entonces se había podido desocupar y había decidido dar un paseo por el parque del centro.

Por ello, se encontraba tranquilamente respirando algo de paz en el día, ya se las arreglaría después con el regaño de su abuela por no haber asistido a clases.

Cerró sus gemas rojas mientras sus facciones tensas, comenzaban a relajarse al igual que los músculos de su espalda.

- ¡Rei, espera! –exclamaba en la lejanía, la voz de un muchacho-

Aunque no hizo mucho caso, incluso cuando la misma voz repetía aquellas palabras y sonaba cada vez más cerca.

Fue hasta que _algo _chocó contra sus piernas que salió del trance pacífico en el que se encontraba.

Abrió sus ojos y se topó con otros idénticos a los suyos que lo miraban con curiosidad.

- ¡Hola! –saludó la pequeña niña de cabello azul, ofreciéndole una hermosa sonrisa-

- Hola… -devolvió el saludo mirando a la pequeña con curiosidad-

- ¡REI! –escuchó la voz que le parecía tan lejana momentos antes-

Alzó la vista y se topó con la figura delgada y pequeña de un jovencito de cabello oscuro y hermosos ojos azules.

- Disculpa –se excusó mientras trataba de calmar su agitada respiración, sonriendo de forma sincera y algo nerviosa- Perdona a Rei, es mi hermana menor y recién nos hemos mudado a Tokio, por eso quería jugar un rato pero se me escapó, perdona si te molestó.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Kaworu despertara por completo de su ensoñación.

Aquel chico lucía tan… sincero e inocente.

- No tienes por qué disculparte, no me molesto en lo absoluto –respondió sin ser muy consciente de sus palabras, quizá fuere porque estaba completamente perdido en los ojos azul zafiro de aquel chico-

- Mi nombre es Shinji Ikari, y ella es mi hermana Rei Ikari –se presentó ofreciéndole la mano-

- Mucho gusto… mi nombre es Kaworu Nagisa –respondió estrechando la mano de aquel joven-

Pudo percatarse de que era cálida y transmitía ese tipo de sensación de quietud y alegría a la vez.

- Bueno, Rei y yo debemos irnos, mucho gusto en conocerte Kaworu-san… -dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a su pequeña hermana-

Kaworu se quedó estático unos momentos, tratando de descifrar qué era eso que hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal con tan sólo ver la sonrisa de aquel jovencito.

Un pequeño rubor cubrió por completo sus mejillas al tiempo que la mano con la que había saludado a Shinji, se dirigía hacia el frente…

- Espera –murmuró sonriendo con autenticidad- Puedo llevarlos, si dices que son nuevos podrían perderse…

Shinji le miro algo desconfiado, e incluso él mismo podía jurar que había un atisbo de intimidación en los ojos del pequeño.

- Vamos Shinji –le dijo Rei jalándolo de la mano mientras sonreía inocente-

Algo dudoso, Shinji accedió mientras él se levantaba y los guiaba hasta donde su auto aguardaba, viendo de reojo a un Shinji algo apenado que mantenía la vista puesta en el suelo, sin soltar la mano de su hermanita que seguía mirándolo con curiosidad.

Quién sabe, después de todo aquel día no figuraba ser en lo absoluto monótono…

E interiormente sonreía, porque sabía que así sería…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno no soy una gran fan de la serie que es Evangelion, pero la pareja me gusta mucho y este fic lo hago especialmente para dos propósitos, número uno, inmiscuir a una amiga en el mundo del shonen ai y luego quizá en el yaoi, y número dos, hacerle ver a un fan de la serie que esta pareja es más que válida y acertada.

Si ofendo a alguien con la trama tan… soft que presentará el fic además de la casi nula trama de Evangelion en este escrito, mis disculpas pero escribo por lo que me gusta.

Sin más, espero que a la mayoría de quienes hayan leído, les haya gustado.

Besos

Naomi Eiri.


	2. Visitas

**Disclaimer.- Ninguno de los personajes de Evangelion me pertenecen, cosa que todos tenemos más que claro.**

**Warning.- Fic de relación SHONEN AI (chico-chico).**

"_Pensamientos van entre comillas y en cursivas"_

* * *

**Erróneo Acierto**

**II**

**Visitas**

* * *

****

Shinji y Rei habían subido al auto de Kaworu, Shinji adelante y Rei atrás junto con su enorme peluche en forma de lobo. Shinji se había sorprendido al ver que el auto realmente era muy lujoso, además de que el otro jovencito parecía ser tan joven para estar manejando ya. A decir verdad, Shinji pensó que aquel muchacho debía estar cerca de los 18 años, pero por lo visto debía ser mayor de diecinueve.

"_Y yo que tengo diecisiete y parezco de dieciséis"_, pensó Shinji encogiéndose en su asiento.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Kaworu mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo sin desatender el volante.

- ¿Eh? Ah no, no es nada – respondió sintiéndose nervioso por la mirada tan fija que Nagisa tenía. _"Parezco un tonto asustándome por esas cosas además está manejando, alucinaciones mías que me esté observando"_.

- Bueno, me dijiste que tu casa está en la calle 47¿cierto? – le preguntó gentilmente.

Kaworu había estado viendo cada gesto en Shinji, le sorprendía ver a una persona que tuviera tanta facilidad para expresarse tanto en gestos como en los suspiros o formas de mirar. En lo que llevaba de camino a la casa del jovencito, había podido reconocer en Shinji tres tipos de suspiros y cinco formas de movimientos con las manos.

De los tres tipos de suspiros, uno lo había aducido al nerviosismo del chico, otro bien pudo deberse a la preocupación y el último, curiosamente, había sonado a resignación. Shinji, mientras se estiraba un poco, había movido en forma vertical sus manos entrelazando sus dedos, luego las había bajado a cada lado de sí para tamborilear un poco sobre el asiento con la izquierda, también había apoyado su brazo derecho sobre el borde de la ventanilla y colocó su cabeza sobre su mano mientras la otra se mantenía estática; aunque suponía que el chico movía sus dedos en su cabello ya que éste había lucido un poco despeinado cuando la quitó de su cabeza para finalmente volver a entrelazar sus manos y doblar tres dedos de la mano izquierda, cerrando sobre ellos su mano derecha. Sin duda, Shinji no podía ser ningún tipo de delincuente en toda su vida porque el chico sencillamente no podía ocultar nada de lo que pasara dentro de sí. Y Kaworu se preguntaba qué mantenía tan inquieto al chico.

Por otro lado, Kaworu no se había percatado para nada que también estaba siendo sujeto a un minucioso estudio por parte de la más pequeña. Rei había sentido el nerviosismo de su hermano y rápidamente encontró la causa. A Shinji le ponía los pelos de punta que lo observaran con tanto detalle y Kaworu lo estaba haciendo sin que su hermano se percatase precisamente. Ella era una niña, y claro que no podía expresar de esa forma todo lo que podía pensar, pero sabía que debía proteger a su distraído hermanito y decidió observar al otro chico confirmando su teoría tras unos minutos de escrutinio; Kaworu no era una mala persona y podía mantenerse tranquila y feliz, ese chico resultaba ser muy agradable para ella.

- ¿Y desde cuándo se han mudado? – preguntó Kaworu mirando directamente a Shinji por un momento.

- Llegamos desde ayer pero hoy han llegado las últimas cosas que necesitábamos de nuestra antigua casa y estuvimos acomodándolo todo de nuevo – respondió Shinji –. Tokio, a pesar de tener tanto tráfico, resultó ser una ciudad muy bonita.

- No pierde su encanto aún – comentó Kaworu encogiéndose de hombros –. ¿De dónde son originarios?

- Mi familia y yo venimos de Kyoto.

- ¿Y qué trae a una familia que ha vivido en una zona tan pacífica como lo es Kyoto hasta Tokio?

- El trabajo de mi padre.

- Sé de eso – respondió Kaworu con una sonrisa, animando a Shinji a seguir con la plática.

- ¿Tú eres de Tokio o en realidad eres de otro lugar?

- Soy de Kiishu, cuando mis padres murieron fue mi abuela quien se hizo cargo de mí y desde entonces he vivido en Tokio – respondió con simpleza para mayor asombro de Shinji.

- Siento lo de tus padres…

- Somos dos – dijo el otro chico dedicándole una sonrisa –. ¿Doy vuelta a la derecha o a la izquierda?

- Izquierda, es en la casa blanca.

Kaworu se detuvo al llegar a la casa mencionada, era grande pero no tanto como la suya. Shinji tocó el interfon para que les abrieran la puerta.

- Abre mamá, soy Shinji – respondió luego de oír la voz cordial de su madre.

El portón se abrió y los chicos pudieron entrar. El jardín era de tamaño considerable y tenía algunas fuentes de estilo grecorromano adornándolo. El lado del garage tenía disponibilidad para cinco autos y un convertible negro ocupaba uno de los cinco puestos. La residencia mantenía una fachada clásica y Kaworu supuso que alguno de los padres de Shinji debía ser extranjero.

Shinji, Rei y Kaworu, salieron del auto y se dirigieron al interior de la casa. Kaworu ya no sabía ni por qué había llegado hasta ahí cuando se suponía que solamente los dejaría en su hogar. Recordó entonces que Shinji le había invitado a cenar desde que entraron al auto y que él había accedido.

- ¡Ya llegamos! – exclamó la pequeña Rei buscando a su madre que les esperaba en la sala principal, sonriente como siempre.

- ¡Hola pequeña! – Saludó abrazando a Rei - ¿Qué tal el paseo, hermosa?

- Divertido, mami. Mira, Shinji trajo a un amigo – informó llevando a su madre hacia donde Shinji y Kaworu recién entraban.

- Buenas noches, mamá – saludó Shinji dándole un beso a su madre –. Él es nuestro invitado de hoy.

- Buenas noches, señora Ikari – dijo Kaworu acercándose a la mujer para darle un beso en la mano que tomó con delicadeza – Mi nombre es Nagisa, Kaworu.

- Oh, pero si Kaworu-kun es un muchachito con modales de todo un caballero – dijo Yui sonriéndole – Llámame Yui.

Kaworu sonrió y asintió. Yui le guiñó un ojo y él entonces reparó de la decoración elegante del lugar. A la izquierda habían cuatro enormes libreros de madera de cedro con detalles victorianos en los bordes; en las paredes de mármol estaban colgadas algunas pinturas que él había visto en alguna parte, paisajes de playas y de bosques floreciendo en el alba. Había también una chimenea a la derecha y los sillones y sofás en el fondo, cerca de la chimenea y con vista hacia el exterior por medio de un gran ventanal. La alfombra parecía ser persa y también habían distintos ángeles en diferentes poses adornando las paredes y bordes de la chimenea. En la mesa de centro estaba un pequeño arreglo con flores de la temporada y las lámparas yacían en los rincones que formaban los espacios entre los sillones y también en los de los libreros.

Kaworu también percibió la calidez de la casa, era una sensación tan agradable que le provocaba un suave cosquilleo en el estómago. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan a gusto en un lugar así.

- Bueno, la cena ya está lista. ¿Nos acompañas, Kaworu-kun? – preguntó de pronto Yui sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Por supuesto – dijo Kaworu ofreciéndole el brazo a la dama que lo aceptó de buen agrado para la diversión de Shinji y Rei.

El comedor era igual de agradable que la sala y Kaworu adivinó que el resto de la casa no debía ser diferente. En este caso, la mesa era rectangular y de madera de cedro. Tenía encima un mantel blanco bordado a mano y con detalles en sus bordes. La vajilla era de cristal y en el centro había un arreglo floral con flores blancas y azules. Había también unos muebles a la derecha para colocar las charolas de comida antes de servirlas y a la izquierda estaba otro gran ventanal. Kaworu supuso que a la familia le gustaban los espacios abiertos y arreglados con plantas y flores.

- ¿Y qué edad tienes, Kaworu-chan? – preguntó Yui mientras servía ella misma los platillos de esa noche.

- Acabo de cumplir los 18 años – respondió mientras Shinji casi se ahogaba con el contenido de su vaso.

- Pero qué sorpresa – dijo Yui dejando el puré de patatas en la mesa – Yo hubiera dicho que eras más grande.

- Lo entiendo, es el trabajo lo que hace que me vista así y además ya me he acostumbrado – explicó tomando un poco de la ensalada –. A menos que se refiriera a mis facciones, si es así deberé alarmarme. Nunca he esperado envejecer por mi trabajo.

- Me imagino, pero no, fue por tu forma de hablar y de vestir que te creí más grande. A decir verdad no podía creerme que tuvieras más de dieciocho, tu aspecto no lo demuestra – dijo mirando hacia Shinji –. Tú y Shinji tienen en común que ambos causan contradicción con respecto a la edad que demuestran tener.

Shinji se sonrojó y Yui rió tiernamente. Shinji suspiró resignado y Rei rió.

- Apenas tengo diecisiete pero siempre piensan que apenas y he cumplido los dieciséis si bien me va – respondió mientras Kaworu sonreía con diversión.

- Entiendo – resolvió sin dejar su sonrisa encantadora.

Shinji enrojeció aún más, Kaworu era una persona tan curiosa… todo él desprendía un aire misterioso que a Shinji le asombraba la forma en que ese chico le afectaba cuando apenas y lo conocía.

- ¿Y en qué trabajas, si se puede saber, claro está – dijo Yui mirando de reojo a Shinji.

Kaworu pensó acerca de contarle la verdad a aquella familia, no quería que todo se rompiera si él hablaba de quien realmente era, pero también debía desengañarse en caso de que sucediera y decidió probar suerte.

- Soy el presidente de la compañía Nagisa – respondió con sencillez observando las reacciones de la familia sin que éstos lo advirtieran.

Shinji se había quedado mudo y Yui le miraba con sorpresa, Rei era obvio que no entendía la importancia de la revelación.

- Ahora entiendo porqué debes vestirte como todo un empresario¡eres uno! – exclamó Yui sonriéndole de forma sincera –. Me alegra que no tengas los modales que todos los demás han adquirido últimamente. Dios, inteligente y todo un caballero, si fuera más joven…

Yui rió junto con Kaworu y Shinji. Aunque éste último aún resentía un poco la noticia, había viajado junto con su hermana en el auto de un de los empresarios más importantes a nivel mundial… ¿qué había hecho que casualmente ese día había resultado ser tan curiosamente "particular"?

- Debe ser muy duro para un joven de tu edad manejar una empresa tan importante – dijo Yui sonriéndole amablemente – Mi esposo también es un empresario y, a decir verdad, a mí no me agradan los números. Es imposible que esté encerrada con miles de papeles para firmar y cuentas por hacer.

- A veces es difícil, pero al menos en mi caso he terminado por adaptarme a ese medio y poder actuar en él. No siempre es tan malo, los viajes son la mejor parte – afirmó correspondiendo a la sonrisa de Yui.

Se sintió tan aliviado al no percibir ningún atisbo de interés o rechazo por parte de ellos, le perturbó la reacción de Shinji pero cuando éste se relajó entonces él también pudo hacerlo.

- En eso debo darte la razón – puntualizó la ojiazul –. Supongo que ya no debes de ir al colegio.

- Pues sí, aún para un empresario hay cosas que le son imposibles de negociar – señaló con un falso tono afligido –l. Para tomar el control completo de mi empresa, debo terminar la preparatoria y ya finalmente entré al último semestre.

- ¿Y en qué colegio? – preguntó Shinji con repentino interés.

- En la preparatoria Juuban – respondió mirándolo.

Shinji se puso pálido de repente y Rei rió muy divertida porque su hermanito no estaría solito.

- Mami inscribió a Shinji en ese colegio, Kaworu-kun ¿cuidarás de mi hermanito? – preguntó la pequeña con unos enormes ojos de súplica mirando a Kaworu.

- ¡Rei! – regañó Shinji aún más rojo.

Yui comenzó a reír por la forma de actuar de sus hijos y le guiñó un ojo a Kaworu.

- Descuida, Rei, cuidaré de tu hermano por ti – resolvió mirando a Rei para luego pasar su vista sobre los ojos de Shinji.

Shinji se quedó desconcertado por la mirada que Kaworu le dirigió, fueron apenas unos segundos pero esos momentos bastaron para que él viera claramente la indirecta de advertencia en los ojos del empresario. La pregunta ahora era¿advertencia de qué?

La cena terminó entre charlas de trivialidades y muy pronto Kaworu se dio cuenta de que debía llegar a casa, no había avisado y seguramente tendría que rendir cuentas de su ausencia en la empresa y en la cena, pero no era momento de ocuparse por eso.

- Ha sido una cena maravillosa, gracias por todo – agradeció Kaworu cuando todos se encontraban en la recepción para despedirlo.

- No tienes nada qué agradecer, me alegra mucho saber que Shinji se ha hecho amigo de un jovencito tan agradable como tú y nos encantaría contar con tu presencia más seguido – dijo Yui.

- Tenga por seguro que lo haré – dijo honestamente hincándose para despedirse de Rei –. Nos vemos, pequeña y procura hacerle caso a tu hermano.

- Sip, cuídate Kaworu-chan.

Kaworu sonrió y salió de la casa seguido de Shinji, se detuvieron cuando llegaron a donde se encontraba el auto de Kaworu.

- Supongo que nos veremos en el colegio – dijo Shinji. Kaworu sintió el impulso de sonreír ante el gesto de Shinji y no se detuvo a pensarlo, simplemente lo hizo.

-Creo quesí¿irás a partir de mañana?

- Sí, voy en el salón 3 B.

- Bueno, diferimos de salón si era lo que te preocupaba. Yo voy en el 3 A.

- No me preocupa, te confieso que me tomó por sorpresa tu trabajo pero no suelo ser muy expresivo y no quiero que pienses que… bueno es que tú no me desagradas – dijo tímidamente viéndolo a los ojos al decir esto último. De verdad quería que Kaworu le creyera.

- Si pusieras más atención – dijo suavemente tomando al chico por el mentón, acercándose más a él sin apartar la mirada –… te darías cuenta de que eres más expresivo de lo que crees. Pero si lo hicieras restaría parte de tu encanto.

De forma lenta depositó un suave beso en la frente de Shinji y subió a su mercedes.

- Nos vemos mañana entonces – se despidió de forma seria, saliendo después con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Shinji se quedó inmóvil en el mismo lugar, aún sentía muy de cerca la tibieza y la fragancia de Nagisa-san. Podía oír el latir acelerado de su corazón y sentía a la perfección un cosquilleo en el estómago, también sentía su cara arder. Estaba desconcertado¿qué había sido aquello?

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_

* * *

_

_Ok, ok, perdón por la tardanza. En verdad me da mucha pena que tuvieran que incluir en su review avisos para que me apresurara a subir la continuación de este fic y hasta ahora he podido hacerlo dándoles por supuesto las gracias a todos por leer y también a quienes se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un review. _

_Besos._

_Naomi Eiri._


	3. Familiarizando

**Disclaimer.- Ninguno de los personajes de Evangelion me pertenecen. **

_"Pensamientos"_

_

* * *

_

**Erróneo Acierto **

****

****

**III **

****

****

**Familiarizando**

****

**

* * *

**

****

Shinji se había levantado muy temprano aquella mañana. Pese a que por la noche no había podido dormir del todo bien, sus ansias le habían despertado sin que tuviera que escuchar la alarma del despertador.

Cuando estuvo listo, bajó a la cocina y se encontró con su padre que leía el periódico, mientras su madre bebía un vaso de jugo de naranja.

- Shinji, cariño, madrugaste – señaló su madre con una sonrisa –. ¿Qué quieres de desayunar?

- En realidad no tengo hambre, mamá.

- Oh, vamos, es el primer día de clases. Debes comer algo a menos que quieras dejar escapar un ruidito nada agradable proveniente de tu estómago.

Shinji miró de reojo a su padre, pero éste pareció no notar nada.

- Creo que con fruta tendré suficiente.

- Bien, siéntate, en un momento estará listo.

Gendou dejó el periódico luego de leer lo que le interesaba y tomó un sorbo del café humeante a su derecha.

- Bien, me voy. Tengo mucho trabajo el día de hoy, así que no me esperen para comer.

Dicho esto, se levantó de la mesa y salió de la casa.

Shinji suspiró pesadamente, cuánta tensión podía respirarse cuando su padre andaba cerca…

- Shinji¿podrías ir a despertar a Rei? Es hora de que lo haga si no quiere que lleguemos tarde.

- Claro, mamá.

La pintora observó a su hijo mientras esparcía un poco de granola en su desayuno. Shinji finalmente entraría al último año de preparatoria y después se iría a la universidad.

- Cómo pasa el tiempo…

Por otro lado, Shinji movía ligeramente a su hermanita, pero ésta parecía estar más cómoda en su profundo sueño; así que el joven tomó la decisión de practicar el arma infalible: Las cosquillas.

Rei comenzó con una sonrisita asomándose en sus labios y terminó con carcajadas muy sonoras.

- ¡Hermano, basta! No soporto más – decía en medio de sus risas.

Shinji se detuvo luego de reír divertido junto con su hermana. La niña se sentó sobre la cama y empezó a frotarse los ojos. El ojiazul le pasó el uniforme y el listón rojo que acostumbraba llevar como diadema.

- Hermano¡hoy verás de nuevo a Kaworu!

El mayor se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, para luego dirigirse inmediatamente a la puerta.

- Ehm… sí. Apúrate, Rei, o no tendrás tiempo para desayunar – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y prácticamente huir de ahí.

- Listo, mamá, Rei no tardará en bajar – aseguró, suspirando.

- Amaneciste con el suspiro como tu lenguaje más usado – bromeó la mujer.

- Es sólo que tengo sueño – mintió, ruborizándose apenas perceptiblemente.

Se sentó y comenzó a comer, despacio. Al poco rato llegó Rei para desayunar también, las dos platicando acerca de los planes de la pequeña para el primer día de clases, pero Shinji se mantuvo ausente por todo el tiempo, incluso dentro del coche de su madre cuando ésta les llevaba a la escuela.

- Cuídate mucho, Rei y no olvides ser amable.

- ¡Adiós, mami, Shinji!

Shinji llegó a su escuela minutos después.

- Que te vaya bien, hijo – le dijo su madre con una sonrisa antes de que abandonase el auto.

En realidad, presentía que no le iría muy bien. En su anterior escuela no había sido el chico más popular de su clase precisamente, en realidad no tenía gran chiste: Era un chico normal que tenía que esforzarse como todos para las buenas notas. No veía porqué tendría que ser diferente en esa escuela.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba de la misma forma, hasta que chocaron. Las mochilas fueron a dar un poco lejos de sus dueños y ambos cayeron hacia atrás.

- ¡Fíjate por dónde caminas! – le gritó la muchacha con la que había chocado.

- Pe-perdón – balbuceó.

- ¡Ay! Mi uniforme se empolvó, tonto.

La pelirroja se levantó y tomó sus cosas, furiosa.

- ¡A ver si para la próxima usas eso que tienes por ojos! – le espetó antes de marcharse.

Shinji tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar para ponerse de pie y tomar sus cosas.

¿Toda la gente de esa escuela era así de… aireada?

Por su parte, Kaworu se encontraba ya en el salón de clases. Acostumbraba llegar temprano para poder trabajar un rato antes de que las clases comenzasen, aunque ese día fue por un motivo distinto: Había esperado encontrarse con el ojiazul que había conocido la noche anterior.

- Asuka en verdad vino de muy mal humor a la escuela este día – escuchó decir a uno de sus compañeros.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Hace rato chocó contra un chico de segundo, que al menos yo no había visto antes, y fue muy grosera con el pobre. Hay que tener cuidado de cruzarnos con ella. Es bonita, pero tiene un carácter del demonio.

Kaworu rodó los ojos, para variar Asuka tenía que salir a relucir en el primer rumor de la mañana…

Cerró su portátil y se levantó, podría ser que Shinji ya hubiese llegado al colegio y, sinceramente, tenía ganas de verlo. Ya había notado que el chico era muy tímido y por eso mismo tenía tantas ganas de toparse con él de nuevo…

- ¡Kaworu-kun! – le llamó una de las chicas del comité estudiantil.

- ¿Sí, Ryoko-chan?

- Bueno, sabrás que se acerca el baile de otoño y me gustaría contar con tu apoyo para la organización de éste. ¿Qué dices?

- Ryoko-chan, sabes que suelo estar muy ocupado y por ello no puedo aceptar tu oferta por más que quisiera…

- Bueno, pero lo que yo buscaba era…

- Shinji… - susurró el peliplateado al ver al añorado pasando por el salón. De pronto, una idea se le ocurrió –. Ryoko-chan, creo que sé de alguien que podría ayudarte mejor que yo.

Ryoko asintió, todavía algo perpleja por el interés que brillaba en los ojos del empresario.

- ¡Shinji! – le llamó el joven.

El ojiazul se detuvo y Kaworu se apresuró a alcanzar a Shinji, siendo seguido por la jovencita.

- Kaworu-kun – susurró el pequeño.

Nagisa sonrió cálidamente.

- Es bueno verte. Te presento a Kawamura Ryoko, es la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y está buscando apoyos para la organización del baile de otoño que será dentro de algunas semanas. Ryoko, él es Ikari Shinji, fue trasladado hoy precisamente.

- Un placer, Shinji-kun – saludó la muchacha.

- Igualmente.

- Me parece que Shinji podría ser un excelente colaborador, además le ayudarías mucho a que se integrase en la escuela por el tiempo que todavía nos queda.

Ryoko miró al muchacho, que se ruborizó al sentirse observado, y sonrió.

- De acuerdo, sólo falta que aceptes, Shinji.

El ojiazul le echó un vistazo a Kaworu y éste le guiñó el ojo, ocasionando que su sonrojo se notase todavía más.

- Sí, está bien – cedió.

- ¡Excelente! Nos reuniremos mañana después de clase en el salón audiovisual, vendré por ti para llevarte ahí. Por cierto¿en qué año y grupo estás?

- Tercer año grupo B.

- ¿En serio? Juraría que eras de segundo – admitió la chica sin perder su sonrisa –. Entonces mi problema está arreglado, lo que necesites estoy aquí para ayudarte. Voy en tercero A y les dejo, tengo que ir a informarle a mis demás vocales de esto. ¡Que disfrutes tu primer día, Ikari-kun!

La chica se fue rápidamente, dejando a ambos chicos solos.

- Ryoko es una persona muy simpática, apuesto a que te llevarás bien con ella – le dijo Kaworu.

- Eso creo…

El timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases sonó. Kaworu se acercó a Shinji, quien retrocedió instintivamente un par de pasos hasta que la pared le impidió moverse más. El mayor posó su mano sobre su mejilla y sonrió.

- Que tengas suerte – susurró, marchándose a su salón segundos después.

Shinji frunció el ceño¿por qué tenía que sonrojarse cada vez que ése chico se le acercaba? Eso ya comenzaba a hartarle en sobremanera. Se dio media vuelta y se apresuró a llegar a su aula.

- Bien, chicos, quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero a partir de hoy. Su nombre es Ikari Shinji.

Shinji avanzó cuando fue presentado e hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el alumnado que tenía los ojos puestos únicamente en él.

- Mucho gusto, soy Shinji.

- Ikari, tu lugar está junto al joven Kensuke.

El chico, de lentes y cabello castaño corto, alzó la mano para que Shinji lo ubicase. Todavía muy nervioso, atravesó el pasillo hasta que se topó con la mirada fría de alguien que no había parado de verlo de mala forma desde que había entrado al salón.

- Así que tendré que soportarte – susurró agresivamente la chica.

Shinji hizo caso omiso al comentario de la chica y se dedicó a prestar atención a la clase.

La misma pelirroja estaba delante de él y su sola presencia no era precisamente la que Shinji más había deseado para ese día…

- ¿Y qué opinas de nuestra escuela hasta ahora? – le preguntó Kensuke cuando llegó la hora del descanso.

- Es agradable – respondió.

- ¿Sólo eso? – peguntó uno de los chicos del salón.

Shinji se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

- ¿De dónde conoces a Asuka? – preguntó otro de los chicos, aunque éste tenía un aspecto amenazador.

- No sé de quién me están hablando – contestó.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? Ella te habló cuando pasaste a su lado y no le habla a nadie a menos que lo conozca.

- Ah, entonces Asuka es el nombre de esa niña…

- Chiquillo, te hicimos una pregunta.

Kensuke abrió los ojos al notar la tensión en el ambiente y jaló a Shinji de la camisa.

- Bueno, queda claro que el chico no sabe de qué le hablan y además ya nos íbamos¿verdad, Shinji? Cuídense y nos vemos cuando continúen las clases.

Al terminar de decir esto, tomó a Shinji del brazo y se escurrió entre los fortachones para salir del salón rápidamente. Sólo hasta que llegaron a un pasillo cercano a donde hubieran más alumnos, Kensuke se detuvo.

- Creo que no has comenzado especialmente bien el último semestre…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Verás, ése tipo de aspecto terrorífico se llama Toji y ha estado enamorado de Asuka desde que llegó a esta escuela, pero ella no le ha dirigido la palabra por voluntad propia en ninguna ocasión y, bueno, el hecho de que lo hiciera contigo le ha despertado los celos; o al menos eso creo…

- No lo sabía…

- Claro que no, todavía no sabes muchas cosas y ya estás en semejante lío. Deberías cuidarte un poco más de ahora en adelante y también tratar de no buscar a Asuka…

- Yo no la busqué, sólo tropecé con ella.

Kensuke sostuvo su mentón en un gesto pensativo y cerró los ojos.

- Peor aún… Mi estimado Shinji, lamento informarte que tu tumba fue cavada…

Shinji parpadeó, visiblemente confundido, y bajó la mirada.

- ¿Shinji? – le llamó alguien por detrás.

Dio un respingo al reconocer el tono y se mantuvo firme en no apartar la mirada del piso.

- Nagisa-san – saludó el de lentes.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar comiendo su almuerzo.

- Shinji¡lo tengo! – exclamó el castaño al formársele una brillante idea –. ¿Por qué no le dices a Nagisa-san de los chicos que…

Shinji reaccionó rápidamente ante lo que su compañero iba a decir y le cubrió la boca con las manos para evitar que contase el vergonzoso incidente.

- ¿Decirme qué? – preguntó Kaworu, inquisitivo.

- Que me ha ido muy bien, eso era todo¿verdad Kensuke-kun? – preguntó con tono ligeramente amenazador al chico al que aún limitaba del habla, por lo que éste sólo asintió. Sólo entonces Shinji lo soltó.

- Pero ¿qué hace por aquí, Nagisa-san? – preguntó el castaño, limpiándose sus lentes.

- Iba al salón de profesores, la profesora Misato me citó a estas horas.

- Entonces no te hacemos perder tu tiempo, nosotros ya nos íbamos – dijo Shinji rápidamente antes de que a Kensuke se le ocurriera alguna otra cosa –. ¡Nos vemos!

Y se llevó con toda rapidez a Kensuke por la manga de la camisa.

Kaworu suspiró, le había creído una nada a Shinji porque el chico no sabía mentir en lo absoluto. Lo que le preocupaba era lo que el otro chico había estado a punto de decirle… sospechaba que no era nada bueno, así que tendría que investigar por su cuenta.

- Aunque tendré que hacerlo luego de hablar con la profesora – se dijo, suspirando apesadumbrado.

Ya en el jardín, Shinji había soltado a un castaño que volvía a limpiar sus ojos con una cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Por qué no me dejaste decirle nada a Nagisa-san? Él podría haber usado su poder para que esos chicos no te molesten nunca más – le reclamó Kensuke.

- Porque no quiero que se meta, además tampoco tendría porqué…

- Yo no pienso lo mismo, se le notaba muy bien que estaba bastante interesado en lo que te sucediera. ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?

Shinji se sonrojó y levantó una mano con sólo un dedo levantado.

- ¿Un año?

Shinji negó.

- ¿Un mes?

Sucedió lo mismo.

- ¿Una semana?

Shinji volvió a negar. Kensuke palideció.

- ¡¿Cómo rayos es que se preocupa por ti como si te conociera de toda la vida cuando ha sido por un día?!

- ¡No lo grites! – replicó Shinji, asustado porque alguien pudiese oír su conversación.

Kensuke masajeó sus sienes y se sentó en el pasto.

- Perdona – se disculpó –. Déjame ver si entendí¿Conoces a este famoso empresario desde ayer y él pareció tomarte afecto; hoy acabas de firmar sin querer tu sentencia de muerte y cuando aparece tu ángel salvador, tú le despides así como si nada porque crees que no tiene porqué a pesar de que es obvio que sí es de su incumbencia dada la atención que te ha dado?

- Tampoco es para tanto, solamente me preguntó qué hacíamos ahí, no es como si fuese a tener mucha curiosidad sólo porque no te deje terminar de hablar…

El otro le miró con la mandíbula bien abierta, no creyendo lo que su pequeño e inexperto amigo decía.

- Número uno: Nagisa-san JAMÁS le ha puesto atención a ningún estudiante para preguntarle qué anda haciendo merodeando por los pasillos de la escuela. A ti que te conoce de un día ¿por qué más habría de ser diferente si no es porque le interesas?

- Eso es muy cierto, además el número dos sería que cualquier empresario es curioso por naturaleza y si algo se le dice a medias, es lógico que su curiosidad aumente y trate de averiguar las cosas.

Shinji se asustó al oír esta voz y sólo dio un pequeño brinco.

- Ryoko-san¿qué hace aquí?

- Andaba buscándote y sin querer oí su conversación – se disculpó guiñándoles un ojo –. Yo estoy de acuerdo con Kensuke-kun, pero creo que de eso deberás darte cuenta tú solo con el paso de los días.

- Esto no es nada – dijo Shinji, comenzando a enojarse –. Les voy a pedir que no mencionen más nada de esto, es muy molesto.

Shinji dejó a los dos jóvenes para marcharse de vuelta al salón. Si tenía que enfrentarse con el tal Toji, pues estaba listo porque el enojo que tenía era muy grande y necesitaba descargarlo con algo.

- Fue un error conocerlo – se dijo al llegar al salón que estaba vacío.

Se sentó en su mesa-banco y se acomodó para dormitar un rato. El hambre se la había pasado y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era escaparse de esa realidad tan tonta que de pronto se había formado.

_"Como si alguien como Kaworu podría fijarse en mí…" _

**

* * *

**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**

* * *

_Yo sé, no hay excusa u.uU Sólo daré gracias a Angela Potter, ManDark, Yuki Hiyama, Kuramita, Lizy-chan, Pilikita y Kororito, Cathy y Pica por sus reviews. Lamento que algunos tuvieran que mandar para apresurarme a subir el siguiente capítulo u.u… _**

_Nos veremos pronto._

_Naomi Eiri. _


	4. ¿Amistad?

Disclaimer.- Ninguno de los personajes de Evangelion me pertenecen.

"_Pensamientos"_

* * *

**Erróneo Acierto**

**IV**

**¿Amistad?**

****

* * *

****

Shinji suspiró por cuarta vez en la hora, como lo venía haciendo desde hacía ya cuatro días. Kaworu no había asistido a clases en ese tiempo y esa era parte de la razón por la que se mantenía de ése modo. La otra, y tal vez más importante, eran los recuerdos de tres días atrás, cuando el peliplateado le había ido a visitar a su casa…

- ¿Shinji-kun? – escuchó que le llamaban.

- ¿Mhn? Ah, Ryoko-san¿qué ocurre?

- Pasé por aquí y te vi algo triste. ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó de forma inquisitiva, mas Shinji negó –. ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos juntos?

- ¡Oh, eso sería una excelente idea! – respondió la voz de Kensuke, mientras sacaba rápidamente su almuerzo.

Ryoko sonrió y Shinji asintió.

Tal y como lo había dicho Kaworu, Ryoko había resultado ser una chica muy agradable y simpática. Solía adoptar una actitud demandante cuando se encontraban arreglando las cosas para el baile de otoño, pero al mismo tiempo en que lo era, también seguía siendo humilde y comprensiva. Realmente alguien admirable, era lo que Shinji pensaba de ella.

- ¿Y cuándo regresa Nagisa-san? – inquirió de pronto Kensuke.

Shinji se quedó en silencio, sintiendo la mirada de Kensuke sobre él, esperando la respuesta.

- Tal vez no lo veamos sino hasta la próxima semana – respondió Ryoko –. Kaworu-san está en un viaje de negocios, o al menos eso supe por el periódico.

- Vaya, si su viaje fue anunciado en el periódico, quiere decir que es muy importante – dijo Kensuke, componiéndose los lentes –. A pesar de ser tan joven, Nagisa-san está expandiendo mucho su empresa y ha generado muy buenos ingresos, de los cuales ha invertido aproximadamente un treinta por ciento en planes ecológicos del mundo.

- Estás muy bien informado de las actividades financieras de Kaworu-san, Kensuke-kun – comentó Ryoko, sonriéndole.

- Su empresa es muy importante, me gustaría trabajar con él cuando termine de estudiar – dijo Kensuke, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Yo… er… voy al baño – dijo Shinji de pronto, poniéndose de pie.

Ni Kensuke ni Ryoko dijeron cosa alguna para detenerle, lo peor fue que Shinji vio la comprensión impresa en sus facciones y eso fue más molesto que escuchar "¿Te pasa algo?".

"_¿Por qué demonios tengo que ser tan obvio?"_

- Fíjate por dónde vas, tonto – dijo la voz de Asuka, luego de empujarla sin querer en medio de su andar frustrado.

- Lo siento – se disculpó, sin detenerse a mirarla, por eso no notó la mirada maliciosa que la pelirroja le dedicaba.

Asuka se quedó de pie, cruzándose de brazos, y antes de que Shinji doblara la esquina del pasillo, dijo:

- ¿Extrañando a Kaworu?

Shinji se quedó estático, completamente congelado. ¿Cómo es que ella…?

- Así que mi suposición era cierta, a ti te gusta Kaworu – aseveró la pelirroja.

Shinji se dio media vuelta y la miró, totalmente perplejo.

- Eso n-no es verdad – contradijo.

- ¿Ah no? Ése "n-no", no fue muy convincente¿o sí?

- Asuka, deja de molestarlo – fue la voz autoritaria de Ryoko quien irrumpió en el pasillo –. Esto no es nada que tenga que ver contigo¿o sí?

Asuka iba a replicar ante la insinuación, pero Ryoko la dejó callada con un ademán.

- Deberías saber cuándo es bueno quedarse callado – aconsejó, mirándola con desafío.

Asuka no hizo más que darle una mirada venenosa y se marchó de ahí, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada burlona a Shinji.

Cuando Ryoko la vio alejarse, se acercó a Shinji y le regaló una sonrisa.

- No tomes en cuenta sus comentarios¿sabes? – Shinji evadió su mirada y Ryoko ensanchó su sonrisa –. Creo que le gustas.

- ¡Me odia! – replicó.

Ryoko negó: - Asuka nunca le ha dado a nadie la importancia que te da a ti, aunque sean comentarios "hirientes" – empezó –, en el fondo sólo está celosa.

- Pe-pero es que ¿cómo se le ocurre decir que yo…? Bueno, eso… – reprochó –. Kaworu y yo somos hombres…

- Shinji, el mundo lleno de prejuicios que los adultos han formado, no es el de la mayoría de nosotros. Así que, por favor, no pienses así.

Shinji la miró, sorprendido, y sonrió levemente ante la mirada simpática que Ryoko le daba.

- ¿No ibas al baño? – preguntó Ryoko.

- Sí – musitó, sabiéndose descubierto cuando Ryoko le guiñó un ojo. ¿Cómo le hacía ella para saberlo todo? Era casi como Kaworu, porque él también parecía siempre tener la respuesta o la explicación para cada cosa que ocurriera…

Devolvió sus pasos a la dirección inicial y suspiró: Ahí estaba de nuevo, pensando en Kaworu…

**-:-:-**

- Listo – se dijo Kaworu, tras firmar el último documento del día.

Se recostó contra la silla reclinable y se giró un poco, para ver el agradable panorama que brindaban los rascacielos de la ciudad de Boston. Cerró los ojos un momento y a su mente rápidamente llegó el recuerdo deseado: un beso.

- ¿Pensando en alguna de tus novias? – preguntó una voz, sobresaltándolo. La persona que entró, rió y se dirigió a la silla que era para invitados –. ¿Y?

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Cómo es ella? – inquirió, algo exasperado de la actitud de Kaworu. Pero muy lejos de lo que Ryouji esperaba, Kaworu no le respondió con su típica frase ("No tengo tiempo para eso"), sino que, muy al contrario, sonrió y volvió a suspirar.

- No es una ella – murmuró Kaworu, devolviendo su vista a lo que el ventanal dejaba ver –. Es un él.

- A nuestra abuela le dará un infarto cuando se entere – dijo Ryouji, inclinándose hacia Kaworu –, pero, como siempre, tu tío está aquí para apoyarte.

Kaworu ensanchó su sonrisa.

- Llegas tarde – reprochó, poniéndose de pie para dejarle a su tío la silla que le correspondía de aquella magnífica oficina –. He terminado de firmar.

- Al demonio con los papeles – dijo su tío, parándose también pero para agarrarlo del brazo y llevarlo hasta la pequeña salita con la que contaba en su oficina –. Quiero saberlo todo.

- ¿No crees que exageras? – Kaworu realmente estaba luchando contra su deseo de estallar en carcajadas. Incluso si la situación era algo cómica, él se estaba muriendo de ganas por reír y dejar que fluyera toda esa alegría y felicidad que llevaba dentro.

- Es la primera vez que no me pones tu cara de amargado para decirme "No tengo tiempo para cosas como una novia", y además estás sonriendo ampliamente. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? – Explicó su tío con gracia –. Ahora habla¿Cómo se llama?

- Shinji – respondió Kaworu –. Lo conocí una tarde en un parque de la ciudad hace poco más de una semana, su hermanita pequeña llegó hacia mí y él tras ella, los llevé a su casa y me invitaron a cenar, pero…

- De algún modo sabes que es lo que esperabas profundamente – completó su tío, sorprendiéndolo.

- No podría haberlo dicho mejor que tú.

Ryouji Kaji sonrió.

- En algún momento de mi vida, yo también sentí lo mismo que tú por alguien – expresó su tío, con el semblante nostálgico.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

Kaji se encogió de hombros: - Hoy en día me lo sigo preguntando. Pero basta con eso, y volvamos a lo tuyo¿cuándo le piensas decir lo que sientes?

- Creo que ya lo hice.

- ¿Tan pronto? No sé tú, pero yo habría esperado al menos dos semanas más antes de decirle que…

- Lo besé – le interrumpió Kaworu –. Fui por él a su casa a despedirme de él y lo besé.

Kaki abrió los ojos, completamente incrédulo de lo que su sobrino le decía. Carraspeó un poco y se apresuró a decirle: - Caray, creo que eso nunca me lo esperé de ti.

- ¿Crees que haya hecho mal? – preguntó Kaworu, intentando no sonar afligido.

- Por demás de que seguramente al chico lo has de haber tomado desprevenido y ahora ha de estar muy perturbado – Kaworu, sin percatarse, adoptó una mueca de angustia –, hiciste algo muy bueno.

Kaworu, ante sus ojos, lució como todo un niño al que se le ha concedido permiso para ir a jugar con sus amigos. Kaji, sólo hasta ese momento, se daba cuenta por completo que el tiempo había pasado, y que si Kaworu había cambiado un poco, todavía seguía siendo el niño que él conoció antes de que perdieran a sus seres queridos. Sólo por esa repentina sonrisa limpia, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para apoyarlo.

- ¿Te parece si vamos a cenar? – le preguntó a su sobrino –. Así te podré dar más consejos para que cuando regreses a Japón, tengas a Shinji contigo.

- Ya lo está – contestó Kaworu, con una media sonrisa –. Aquí – dijo, señalando su cabeza.

Kaji sonrió.

**-:-:-**

_- Kaworu-kun¡qué alegría verte por aquí! – dijo Yui, sonriéndole, mientras le invitaba a pasar al interior de su casa –. Llamaré a Shinji, pero toma asiento, por favor._

_En tanto Yui subió las escaleras para decirle a su hijo que Kaworu lo esperaba, éste se sentó para esperarlo pacientemente._

_- Hola – le dijo Shinji al llegar a la sala._

_- Hola – le saludó de vuelta –. ¿Crees que podríamos salir un momento?_

_Shinji lo miró, no muy convencido, pero asintió._

_- Espera un segundo, le avisaré a mi mamá._

_Shinji sentía que algo dentro de él daba repetidas vueltas y eso no se calmó cuando ambos caminaban por el parque al que había llegado. El atardecer ya había caído sobre la ciudad __y el sonido de los grillos rondaba el ambiente, las lámparas empezaban a encender sus luces y poco a poco el parque se iba vaciando._

_- Shinji¿qué piensas de mí? – le preguntó de repente, mientras ambos se sentaban en una banca del parque._

_Los dos tenían un par de vasitos con nieve que habían comprado más atrás, en medio de su silenciosa caminata._

_- Que… eres alguien muy agradable, Kaworu-kun._

_Éste sonrió, ya sabía que Shinji lo diría. Giró su vista y vio a Shinji a los ojos, con tantas cosas que Shinji no pudo descifrar porque esa mirada lo había puesto nervioso. Había tanto en ella que le asustaba saber qué sería, un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo y sentía muchas ganas de apartar la mirada, pero simplemente no podía. Y Kaworu se acercaba…_

_- ¿Tú no me preguntarás qué pienso de ti? – le preguntó en medio de un susurro, y Shinji se quedó congelado; incapaz de hablar, porque ese tono no ayudaba… –. ¿Quieres que te diga qué pienso?_

_Shinji asintió ligeramente, sintiéndose todavía más nervioso. Y Kaworu se acercaba, y Shinji debía apartarse, lo pensaba, sabía que tenía que alejarse, pero sencillamente no podía…_

_Y entonces Kaworu terminó el acercamiento: Lo besó. Y fue tibio, y fue suave, y fue especial, sin una necesidad exacta de explicar el por qué._

_- Me iré de viaje – musitó Kaworu cuando finalizó el roce, acariciándole la mejilla –, pero quiero que hablemos cuando regrese._

_Shinji no dijo nada, Kaworu le sonrió y llamó a su chofer para que pasara por ellos y así llevarlo a su casa. Y en ese breve momento de despedida, Shinji salió antes de que Kaworu pudiera decir "Hasta pronto"._

Se detuvo un momento en medio de su carrera y trató de recuperar el aliento.

- ¡Ikari! – le llamó su profesora –. ¡Ven aquí un momento!

Shinji no se demoró en llegar hasta ella. La profesora Misato era una mujer muy atractiva, debía admitir, pero por el tono de voz se notaba que solía ser exigente, y eso se le fue confirmado cuando la profesora les indicó las actividades físicas que debían hacer ese día.

- ¿Sí, Misato-sensei?

- ¿Por qué seguías corriendo cuando dije que ya podían pasar a las abdominales del día? – le preguntó la mujer, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Perdón?

- Ikari, han pasado cinco minutos desde que dije que dejaran de correr…

- Ah – dijo Shinji, sonriendo con nerviosismo –, lo siento…

Misato suspiró y lo examinó con ojo crítico.

- ¿Q-qué pasa? – preguntó él, todavía más nervioso.

- ¡Te ves tan mono con ese sonrojo! – exclamó de repente la profesora, agarrándole las mejillas para estirarlas como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

Todos los alumnos se habían girado a ver tan peculiar escena y Shinji sólo sabía que deseaba que lo partiera un rayo…

- No puedo creerlo, apenas llevas una semana y media en la escuela, contando hoy, y ya eres tan popular – le dijo Kensuke, palmeándole el hombro –. Sólo mira estas cartas.

En su escritorio, permanecían cuatro sobres con corazones rosas. Habían aparecido ahí cuando todos volvieron a clase luego de educación física.

Asuka pasó junto a ellos para sentarse, y le lanzó una mirada despectiva.

- ¿Pasó algo? – le preguntó Kensuke en un tono que sólo pudieran oír ambos.

- Nada – mintió.

Había pasado un día desde el pequeño percance que había tenido con ella, y nadie había comentado nada al respecto. Pero sí notó el cambio de actitud de Asuka, ahora parecía mucho más hostil que de costumbre…

Finalmente, el día pasó sin mayores complicaciones. Se había quedado a ayudar a Ryoko hasta tarde y para cuando llegó, su madre no estaba en casa ni tampoco Rei, aunque su padre sí.

- Buenas tardes, padre – dijo.

- Tu madre salió con Rei para buscarle unas cosas que la escuela le pidió – dijo el hombre, tomando un sorbo del café que se había preparado –. Te dejó tu comida en el horno de microondas antes de irse.

Shinji asintió. No tenía hambre, pero lo que sí tenía era unas ganas locas de platicar con él. Sólo lo veía durante el desayuno y la cena y rara vez estaba para la comida.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó su padre, mirándolo.

- Uhm… ¿tienes un poco de tiempo para hablar?

- Sí…

Shinji se sentó en la barra, junto a su padre y se aclaró la garganta. Sólo lo había preguntado sin pensar, realmente no tenía idea de qué decirle…

- ¿Es sobre alguna chica? – le preguntó su padre –. Estás en una buena edad para tenerla, si es lo que te preocupa.

- Y-yo… creo que tal vez hay alguien y…

El celular de su padre comenzó a sonar, y éste lo sacó inmediatamente de su costoso saco Armani.

- ¿Diga?... Voy para allá – dijo, guardándolo de nuevo –. Hablaremos en otro momento, come.

Y sin más, su padre se marchó, dejándolo solo.

Shinji se preguntaba qué es lo que le hubiera dicho si el celular no hubiera sonado… ¿Se habría atrevido a decirle a su padre que no era una chica de quien estaba hablando? No, tal vez no, pero definitivamente pudo haber dicho más…

Se sentía cansado y tenía mucho sueño, así que lo primero que hizo fue subir a su habitación. Se cambió y se acostó en su cama.

De nuevo, esos momentos que pasó junto a Kaworu se repitieron en su mente, haciéndole dar de vueltas en la cama. No podía sacárselo de la mente.

¿Qué pasaría cuando Kaworu regresase? Él sabía que, después de todo, Kaworu le agradaba y le gustaba tenerlo como amigo, pero de ahí a algo más… Sencillamente Shinji notaba la diferencia y no tenía ninguna respuesta para ello. ¿Qué hacer?

Sin más, al poco rato cayó completamente dormido…

- ¡Oh, esto es delicioso! – escuchó de repente, despertando.

Escuchó algunas risas provenientes de escaleras abajo y se desperezó lentamente. Tomó el reloj de su mesita de noche y, para su sorpresa, advirtió que ya era casi de noche. Se había quedado dormido por extensas tres horas…

- ¡Kaworu-chan, realmente eres sorprendente!

Esa exclamación, fue suficiente para terminar de despertarlo.

¿Kaworu?, pensó.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie y se metió al baño para lavarse la cara, mientras las preguntas como "¿Qué hace aquí?" o "¿Escuche bien?" rondaban por su mente. Después, bajó corriendo y disminuyó la velocidad conforme se acercaba a la cocina. Las risas se escuchaban en ella y Shinji pudo identificar que una de ellas no correspondía ni a su madre ni a su hermana…

El latido de su corazón se aceleraba conforme los segundos pasaban y él se aproximaba, hasta que lo vio: Distinguió su cabello platinado y su rostro con la sonrisa divertida en él, y el par de ojos mirando a Rei, y luciendo tan feliz…

Sólo entonces, Shinji tuvo que admitir que ése sentimiento no era normal…, pero tampoco le prestó atención a la complicación, porque cuando ese par de ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, Shinji se sintió deseoso de corresponder a esa sonrisa.

No tardó en hacerlo.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_Lamento la demora n.n  
__Pero como estoy de vacaciones… podré actualizar muy seguido ahora sí y más porque me alegraron con todos sus reviews x3  
__Les invito a mi foro yaoi (unan espacios):_

_**Yaoidays . foro . st**_

_Cuídense mucho todas, y nos vemos pronto…  
__Pero ¿qué tan pronto? Eso depende de sus reviews x3  
__Besos,  
__Naomi Eiri._


End file.
